Beautiful Disaster
by SeremelaIdril
Summary: sequel to According to You. Melanie runs away back to Sam and Dean's dimension after her Dean crosses a line. But her husbands not letting her go so easily.


**I wasn't going to write a sequel to this but it was requested and I am a slave to my readers bidding. So tell me what you think and I will continue with this! Don't own anything Supernatural only Melanie is mine.**

Melanie threw her bag down on the other double bed as Dean moved towards the bathroom. It had been a long time since they had shared a bed. He hadn't spoken to her since she got back to their dimension, only screamed orders during the hunts. She flipped on the television as her thoughts drifted to Sam. She missed him more and more each day, she had never told the Sam of her world how she felt about him, and being married to Dean put a damper on it. She had loved Dean, and she was almost sure he had loved her to, it was just losing everyone…it changed him.

"Put on something better than this." He growled as he came out of the bathroom. She flipped it until football came on and then she moved towards the bathroom with her PJs in hand. A hot shower would do her good. She had been in there for two minutes when she heard the door open.

"Dean?" She stuck her head out of the shower to stare at him. He was leaning against the bathroom door, arms crossed, eyes staring at a spot on the floor.

"I'm sorry, I know it's not your fault you got to see Sam." He said and she raised an eyebrow. Apologies from Dean were few and far between, so when he gave them she listened.

"Thank you." Her voice was weak, it always was when it came to Dean. He moved to where she was sticking her head out of the curtain and kissed her. She closed her eyes and felt slightly pained when she pictured Sam kissing her instead of her husband. She couldn't think like that, she knew she was never going to see Sam again and she had to try to get her Dean back. She forced a smile as Dean pulled his shirt over his head and began removing his pants. This wouldn't change things, she knew that. Every now and then she would get a taste of the Dean she married, the man she had loved, but all to soon it was over. He climbed into the shower with her and they made love against the wall with the hot water beating down on them.

"I love you Mel." He whispered in her ear and she wrapped her arms around him as she fought back he tears.

"I love you too." _Sam. _She felt awful, she was betraying her husband with his own brother and neither of them knew. The Sam she had been with thought she was married to him, and she had let him believe that. She had wanted it to be true. Dean turned off the water and grabbed a towel before handing another one to her and then he headed back into the bedroom. She dried off and slipped on her pj's which consisted of one of Dean's shirts and her underwear. He was pouring a drink when she walked out of the bathroom, and that was her signal to stay silent for the rest of the night. He was no longer a fun drunk.

"Goodnight baby." She said and kissed his cheek before crawling into bed.

She awoke to someone dragging her out of bed. Dean was holding her arms tightly and shaking her.

"How did I get stuck with you!?!" He yelled. She glanced back to see bottle that had been full an hour ago was nearly empty.

"Baby your drunk….calm down." He threw her down on the bed and began pacing unsteadily. She slid off the bed so it was between them. He was always angry when he drank but usually he calmed himself down, she just had to stay quite.

"I want to see Sam… I want you to find that ritual." He said and Melanie shook her head.

"There was a dagger, I don't know what it was or where it is." He was still faster than ever and he was standing before her in seconds, and then he did something he had never done. His fist connected with her cheek and sent her flying onto his bed. Dean had never hit her, something had to be wrong. She scrambled up and towards the duffle bag as he made his way around the bed. She grabbed a container and turned around and splashed him with it. He froze, but no steam or sounds of pain rolled off him.

"Holy water?" He asked confused. She looked even more surprised. He wasn't possessed, he had really hit her. Her hand flew up to her throbbing cheek and Dean took a step back as he began to sober up.

"You thought I was possessed?" He asked in disbelief.

"You've never hit me." She said and his eyes shot up, as if he hadn't realized he had done it until she spoke the words. He took a step towards her but she jerked backwards and pulled a chair out and stuck it between them.

"Melly…" She cringed at her old nickname. Her hands came up to stop him from coming towards her.

"Just stay there." Dean sat down on the edge of his bed and placed his head in his hands. After a few minutes he laid back and she was sure he had passed out. She eased herself along the wall and once she was clear of the table she rushed to the bathroom and shut and locked the door. She decided right then to find that blood ritual, she was getting back to Sam one way or another.


End file.
